


Cats Can't Spell

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, One Shot, Other, Tails, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, pet kink, spells, wincest (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Sam has some strange kinks - spells and Dean are happy to help him work through them.





	Cats Can't Spell

Dean was face down and halfway out of a dream when he felt weight shift on the bed. He stretched rolling on to his side being greeted with repining whimpers and soft head butts urging his attention. He rolled fully on to his back rubbing his eyes, jamming a folded pillow under his head. “Geez. What time is it, Sammy?” The sounds of urgency continued as the weight began to shift on the bed next to him.

  
Dean fully opened his eyes and let them come in to complete focus. Sam was naked and kneeling before him, kneading the bedding in front of him with curled fists. Dean rubbed his eyes again and squinted… “Sam…? Sammy…   wh… why do you have cat ears?”  
  
Eyes bright, smiling, baring fine pointed incisors, chest now forward, Sam’s ears perked up hearing his name and he rolled back on his heels before moving forward to head butt Dean again.  
  
Sam nuzzled his nose under the crook of Dean’s jaw, pressing his weight in to Dean’s shoulder, trailing small nibbles up to his ear and began purring loudly.  
  
Dean’s eyes rolled closed, feeling his dick succumbing to the sounds pouring in to his head. “Sammm,” his eyes remained closed, “oh god, S...S...Sammy, wha… what did… oh god”  
  
Sam head butted him again and snorted before pulling away whimpering. Dean opened his eyes again and sat up seeing Sam circle himself on the bed and then drop prostrate.  
  
”Sammy…” He ran a soft hand over Sam’s exposed ass and sighed matter of factly through a smile, “Sammy, you have a tail.” Sam whimpered again and pressed in to Dean’s hand. Taking it as a sign, Dean examined the tail closer. It was faux fur. He glanced back at Sam in a moment of confusion before he saw the collar. It read  _Bad Kitty_  . Dean ran a gentle finger down Sam’s crack to the hard base of the long black tail. Smiling again with a more commanding tone, “How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?”  
  
Sam looked back over his shoulder at Dean, his ears twitching at every creek of the mattress frame; biting his lower lip, eyebrows threaded together, and continued soft whimpering as he encouragingly pressed again in to Dean’s hand.  
  
”OKAY. Okay. If this is your thing, we’ll do your thing.” Dean got off the bed to toe his boots and remove his jeans. He paused, "This is not the strangest thing you've done but we’re gonna have a long talk about your weird kinks when the spell wears off, Baby Brother.”  
  
Sam's eyes softened, showing off his long pearly whites, he began to purr again.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Challenge: TIME  
> I made the picture.


End file.
